


You Found Me

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: A oneshot prompt I received which I just had to turn into multiple parts cause I have a problemLena confesses her feelings to Kara but gets turned down. Lena’s heartbroken, but time passes, and she starts to fall for someone else. Kara sees Lena genuinely smitten with another woman and makes it her mission to win her back.orthe one where Kara takes forever to figure her shit out and when she does it might be too late (it isn't)





	1. The confession

**Author's Note:**

> ugh okay so I have never written angst but I loved this prompt so here goes nothing

Lena was not one to get emotional. She had spent her entire life shielding her emotions from the world. She believed in boxes. Every emotion had a box and every box deserved to be tucked away for later- or never.

But when Kara Danvers strolled into her life, all bubbly and optimistic Lena could feel her boxes overflowing. Particularly, the box she had covered with chains and locks- love.

Lena had not touched that box since she was a little girl. When she lost her parents she shut the lid and didn’t look back. She has never let herself feel enough for one person to open it up again and it was by design. When she felt herself getting too close she closed herself off. She didn’t want to give anyone the opportunity to see her vulnerable.

But, Kara had the key.

Somehow, at some point, she unlocked the box. She began pulling off the chains and made Lena feel light again. She cared about Lena, she worried about Lena and most importantly she _believed_ in Lena- when no one else did.

Lena didn’t notice just how deep in she was until one day she found herself confessing her feelings to Kara. She had never meant to let it get this far, but Kara was holding the lid and her love was pouring out. “You’re my favorite.” Lena admitted with a grin, her green eyes locked with blue.

“And you’re mine.” Kara was beaming back at her. The two were sitting on Kara’s couch eating Chinese take out and discussing Lena’s day. She had attended more meetings than she could keep track of and put more misogynistic men in their place than she had time for in one day.

Kara was listening intently and gassing Lena up in all the right places, making her feel more confident in herself than ever. “But, you got through it all and you killed it, I’m sure. Plus, you looked good while doing it.” Kara had said with a smirk and a wink. The flirty banter was not a new dynamic to them by any means.

Lena’s heart fluttered every time Kara made an offhand compliment. Their conversations were so easy and Lena always felt so relieved to see Kara at the end of a long day- which happened way more than a normal person may deem necessary for a friendship. 

Lena caught herself admiring her best friend who was contently munching on the takeout Lena had provided along with a bottle of wine. Kara was everything important to Lena. She was the first person Lena allowed to see her breakdown and open up since her mother. She has seen Lena at her most vulnerable and never judged nor took advantage of her. She loved her. Lena Luthor loved Kara Danvers and she didn’t want to hide it anymore. 

“Kara,” she began, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and setting down her food. She placed a hand on Kara’s leg which was tucked underneath her body as they faced one another on the couch. 

Kara placed her food on the table and turned to give Lena her full attention, scooping the hand that rested on her thigh in her own and squeezing. She had immediately weighed the intensity of the situation due to Lena’s focus and responded with eyebrows scrunched together, “What’s wrong?”

Lena chuckled at her best friend’s concern. Kara was always ready to listen, always ready to help. That was one of the many things she loved about her. She squeezed Kara’s hand back, bringing her other up to rest against the back of it. “Nothing it wrong, quite the opposite actually.” Kara’s focused stayed on Lena as her look of concern broke and she relaxed a bit. “You mean so, _so_ much to me, Kara.” Lena admitted, feeling her eyes start to burn. She has been vulnerable with Kara in the past, about her childhood and her mother, but that suddenly felt so minuscule compared to this.

Kara nodded, smiling slightly, “You mean so much to me too, Lena.” she reassured.

Lena smiled, “I just-” she hesitated, “I think that I like you, maybe a bit more than friends.” she said, suddenly unsure of if this was a good idea. The logical part of her brain would have told her no. It would have said _Don’t ruin this. Don’t put yourself in this kind of a position_ , but Kara had pried the lid off of one of her many boxes and her emotions were running rampant with questions like _Don’t you want to know? What if you don’t say something and she feels the same? What if you miss your chance?_. 

Kara’s eyes began visibly tearing up and Lena was unsure of what it meant. She hadn’t meant to make her best friend cry. “Lena,” she averted eye contact with her and began stroking the back of Lena’s hand with the pad of her thumb. “I don’t know what to say.”

Lena could tell. She could tell by the tone in Kara’s voice. She was feeling pity. She was feeling pity for Lena. She retracted her hands faster than Kara could react and blinked away the tears as best she could. She didn’t mean to go so distant, but she could feel the lid slapping back on the box and the chains beginning to wrap.

“No, don’t pull away, please.” Kara pleaded, reaching for Lena’s hands again. When she wasn’t successful she settled on letting the hand fall between them. “I do love you Lena. You mean so, _so_ much to me too.” Kara tried. Lena knew Kara was trying to be kind and thought she was being helpful to the situation, but every word was like a stab in the heart. “I just, I don’t feel it in the same way..” she trailed off, probably realizing the words were hurting Lena.

Lena used the back of her hand to swipe away a tear that had fallen. She didn’t want Kara to see her like this. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this, ever again. “I think I should go.” she dared, willing her voice not to crack. It did.

“You don’t have to.” Kara tried. She was trying not to push. She knew when Lena did this, went distant, there was not much she could do in the moment. Lena supposes that is how she slithered her way into her heart in the first place. She knows how Lena ticks. If she’s upset or angry she needed to be left alone, approach the subject later. Most people didn’t care to or just simply forgot about any ailment of Lena’s and never re-approached it. Kara remembered, every time.

“I think I do.” Lena confirmed, standing up and brushing off her jeans as if she needed to recompose herself, which she did but not necessarily physically. She hadn’t made eye contact with Kara yet and hadn’t planned to. She couldn’t see the pity. She didn’t want to.

So, she turned and walked toward the door, doing her best not to bolt out of the apartment at top speed. She reached for the door knob and began twisting just as she felt a small breeze. Kara was standing right behind her and if Lena had her wits about her she may have questioned the girl’s ability to be so close so quick. “Lena,” Kara tried once more, placing her hand over the hand that was twisting the door knob. “You’re still my best friend.”

Lena pulled the door open slightly, enough to get away, despite Kara’s efforts to make her stay. “Kara,” Lena spoke, her voice was almost a whisper. She swallowed the lump in her throat and dared a glance at Kara who was standing so close. Kara’s eyes were red and tears were visible on her cheeks. Lena could tell she was hurting for her best friend. It made her feel sick. 

Kara pulled her hand from Lena’s and let it drop at her side as she sniffled, “You’re still my favorite.” she whispered back

Lena couldn’t stand it. She couldn’t stand the pity she knew Kara was trying so hard not to give her, because she knows Lena hates it. Because she knows Lena better than she knows herself sometimes.

That was Lena’s first mistake. 

“I know.” Lena concluded, averting her eyes and stepping into the hallway. She could feel Kara’s eyes burning into the back of her head as she retreated down the hall. 

With every step she took away from Kara she could feel the chains tightening. When she stepped out of the apartment complex she felt the key turn with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me   
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	2. The New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part twooooooo.
> 
> Heavy Lena/Sam but some Lena/Kara near the end, don't hate me

Months have passed since Lena admitted her feelings to her best friend. Despite Lena’s best efforts to ignore the problem by distancing herself from Kara, she didn’t really let her. Lena found herself in situations that involved Kara more often than she wanted due to their mutual friends.

Kara tried to go on with their friendship as if nothing happened by inviting Lena to lunches or dinners, but Lena always had an excuse. Once Lena realized that the only times Kara was seeing her was when Lena was with her friends, she stopped hanging out with them too. It broke her even more because she had sort of found a family with Winn, James, Alex and Kara, but she couldn’t stand seeing Kara all time time. Her heart was still hurting too much. Eventually, Kara’s efforts began depleting and Lena figured she had finally accepted that Lena’s friendship was not worth all the extra effort.

As a result of the avoidance, Lena threw herself into her work even more than before. She was working through the night and her office couch had become a second bed for her. 

One night, while she was in the lab tinkering with an invention she didn’t have any real intention of using, she heard footsteps. She knew it had to be late, just how late she wasn’t exactly sure, so she wasn’t expecting any employees to be around. Given her past experiences with people trying to kill her, Lena grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a screwdriver, and turned to see who was approaching.

As she held the tool in front of her the woman who had approached threw her hands up in defense, “Woah, Miss. Luthor.” Lena observed the badge that sat on the woman’s belt buckle and concluded she must be an employee. Lena would love to know everyone who works for her by name and face, but with such a big cooperation it was just not possible. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here this late.”

Lena lowered her “weapon” and laughed a little, she had been thinking the same thing. “Well, why waste time laying awake in bed when I could be creating?” she shrugged. She turned her focus back to the invention before her, but continued the conversation, “I know why I’m here. I own the place. Who are you and why are you here at..” she paused to check the watch on her wrist, “3:47 am?”

Lena really hadn’t meant to let time get away from her like it had. She came down to the lab at about 11:00 pm with the intention of making a few adjustments then heading home. Though, that seemed to be a common issue for her which resulted in her sleeping on the couch.

She could hear the woman stepping closer, “I’m Sam, Sam Arias.” She answered. Lena vaguely remembers hearing the name during a board meeting. If she heard it there that meant the person held a higher position. Lena usually just assumed most people in her company were males. She didn’t like it, nor did she condone it, but she needs what is best for her company until she gets on top which means hiring people with the best qualifications, despite their gender. “I am the CFO for L-Corp.”

Lena nodded, she knew the woman had to hold some type of higher up position. She was impressed and kicked herself for assuming the person hired was a man. But, the name was deceiving, in her defense.

Lena turned around, leaving her invention on the table behind her and crossing her arms across her chest. “Ah, I knew I had heard the name before. But, what would the Chief Financial Adviser be doing in the lab at nearly four in the morning?” Lena cocked a brow, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

Sam laughed and bowed her head a bit, it reminded her of how Kara acted when she was nervous. “I may have a bit of a geeky side.” she shrugged which caused Lena’s demeanor to break as she let out a laugh. 

“Well you are head of finances, I think that alone qualifies you as geeky.” Lena challenged, allowing her arms to unfold as she placed them on the table behind her, leaning against it slightly.

Sam nodded and shrugged, pacing the final few steps between her and Lena to lean against the table next to her, “True, but I think working on side projects in a lab in the early hours of the morning is a bit of a higher qualification.” she pointed out, cocking an eyebrow and looking to Lena.

Lena laughed once again. She hadn’t felt this light in a while. “I guess you’re a pretty big geek then.” she concluded.

Sam nodded, “Takes one to know one.” she quipped, glancing down at Lena’s invention. “What are you working on, anyway?” she asked, genuinely interested.

Usually Lena would not be this friendly with one of her employees. She had a special mask that she wore around them. She never wanted them to think of her as a friend for fear of them taking advantage of her position. She never wanted to blur the lines.

But, it’s not everyday that Lena meets up with one of her employees at four in the morning. She admired Sam’s hard work and curious mind so she let the mask fall off and allowed their friendship to happen.  
_________________________________________

Meeting up in the lab quickly became a common occurrence. The pair would bounce ideas off of one another, never really totally satisfied with any final product. They would continue to tinker with one invention until one of them came up with an entirely new concept and they began working on that, leaving the last one abandoned somewhere in the lab.

This resulted in half finished projects laying all over the place. Usually Lena was a perfectionist, never wanting to do anything with half effort. But, Sam made her feel like a kid again. She could use her imagination in any way she wanted, there were no boundaries or rules. 

The pair invented together for weeks before Sam brought up an interesting point that Lena had noticed as well, but never wanted to bring up. “You know, we never see each other before two am.” she pointed out as they sat on the floor across from one another, a new invention sitting between them, “Or after seven for that matter.”

Lena nodded, it had been calculated for her. She had considered Sam to be her best friend at this point, desperately trying to have her fill Kara’s shoes. She wasn’t quite Kara, but she was something else entirely. She wasn’t kind, gentle and patient with Lena the way Kara was. She was challenging, witty and interesting.

Lena was unsure which she liked more. 

But, Lena had not been developing the same feelings for Sam that she felt with Kara. At least, not intentionally. “No, we don’t.” Lena agreed nonchalantly, eyes trained on the product.

“Are you trying to hide me away from the world, Lena Luthor?” Same challenged, quirking a brow and wearing a smirk.

Lena chuckled, looking into Sam’s brown eyes, “Wouldn’t want people to think I was playing favorites, now would I?” she teased while tinkering with their newest invention in her hands.

Sam had subtly moved herself closer. She was now in Lena’s space, her hands covering Lena’s as she worked with the invention. Their knees were practically touching as they both sat with their legs crossed. Without making eye contact Sam said in a low tone, “I’m your favorite.” It wasn’t a question, she knew how much she meant to Lena.

Lena swallowed. She had not noticed the intensity of the conversation until this point. She hadn’t realized that each and every one of their conversation over the past weeks, months even, could have carried a second meaning until this point. She hadn’t realized that she was unintentionally flirting with Sam until she stopped to think about it.

The position they were in at this very moment made total sense when Lena actually thought things through. She wanted to push it away, she wanted to push Sam away. But, she didn’t want to at the same time. The reason she was so hurt over Kara was because of the unknown. She didn’t know if Kara felt the same way so by admitting her feelings, she was put into a very vulnerable situation. 

But, Sam was initiating this. Lena could feel Sam’s breath on her cheek as she leaned in closer. She was suddenly very aware of the proximity. She could feel Sam’s hands leaving her own to take place on her thigh, the other on the back of Lena’s neck. 

Slowly, Lena allowed her head to look up. Her eyes flickering between intense brown orbs and plump pink lips. Their faces were mere inches apart and everything in Lena’s brain told her to run the other way. But, when Sam leaned forward to close the distance all Lena could do was kiss back.

She breathed in everything that was Sam. She allowed her hands to clasp around Sam’s waist, pulling her closer while Sam climbed on top of Lena to straddle her hips. The pair engaged in a heated make-out session for minutes before Lena pulled back for a breath. 

A small smile played on Sam’s lips as she placed gentle kisses around Lena’s mouth while she caught her breath. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Lena concluded, flickering green eyes to meet brown.

Sam smiled and shrugged, “Maybe not.” she answered, feeling the way Lena’s hands have not loosened their grip on her hips. “But, tell me you want me to stop.” she challenged, dropping her lips to connect with Lena’s neck.

Lena let out a moan which she didn’t even try to muffle considering it was five in the morning and they were the only two people in the building. “Don’t stop.” Lena finally breathed out as her hands began untucking Sam’s shirt to drift up her body.  
______________________________________________________________________

The two went on like this for more weeks. Lena was completely smitten with Sam, but still didn’t want word to get out that she was having “relations” with one of her employees. Still, the pair were hooking up nearly every night.

When they were able to keep their hands to themselves for even a short period of time, they were able to create more things. Instead of the compliments that would fill the air before, kisses took their place.

There had been more than one occasion where Sam had said something that impressed Lena so much it was a turn on. When that happened, the two could forget about getting anything done. As they would either be all over each other on the lab floor or on Lena’s office couch, if they made it that far.

They were very good about getting out of the building before the first few employees showed up. Often they would both be in desperate need of a shower. Their entire relationship was kept a secret and they made a point of not seeing each other during the day. CEO Lena Luthor and CFO Sam Arias may as well be strangers to the rest of the world.

That is until one morning, when the two had a particularly long night together, that Sam was still cuddled up with Lena on the office couch at 7:30 am.

Lena awoke to a thumping sound outside her window. She groggily blinked her eyes open to see Supergirl standing on her balcony. She looked flustered as she turned away, ready to take off once again. But, before she could, Lena untangled herself from Sam leaving her snoring softly on the couch.

She paced over to her balcony door, slipping out and shutting the door quickly as if that were going to hide the sleeping figure on her couch. Not only did Supergirl have x-ray vision but the entire door was made of glass. “Supergirl.” Lena acknowledged, crossing her arms to keep warm. “What can I do for you?”

She hadn’t realized how chilly it was outside. It didn’t help that Lena was wearing one of Sam’s crewneck sweatshirts and her own bedtime shorts either. She had become accustomed to leaving more comfortable clothes in her office for nights that she didn’t make it home, not wanting to sleep in tight dresses.

Supergirl’s eyes raked down Lena’s body and back up to where she met blue eyes to green. She shot her hand to the back of her neck and looked out over the city. “Lena, I uh-” she stuttered. Lena was not all that surprised to find Supergirl on her balcony. It had happened before, but not for a long while. She had assumed she was getting on protecting the city just fine on her own. “I need your help with something. Well, the DEO needs your help.” she corrected quickly, glancing back down to Lena, making eye contact briefly before glancing back through the windows at Sam.

Lena nodded, “I figured as much.” she tried to ignore the look on the superhero’s face. It was a cross between curiosity, hurt and anger that Lena had never seen her sport before. “With what exactly?” she questioned further.

Supergirl tore her eyes away from the office to look back at Lena, readjusting her stance back to the powerful one the city is used to seeing. One she hadn’t worn in front of Lena since the second time they met. “Just meet us at the DEO at your earliest convenience and we will debrief you there, Miss. Luthor.” she stated in a professional manner.

Lena nodded, finding the formality a bit odd, but not questioning it. “Sure, just let me tie up some loose ends and move some things around. Must be pretty serious. I haven’t seen you around much lately, Supergirl.”

The hero nodded, but Lena caught the look of hurt that flashed through her eyes, “I’ve been-” she began, “We’ve been trying to keep a distance.” she answered, “No need to put civilian lives in danger when we have a team of scientists.”

Lena pursed her lips, not quite believing the sentiment, “A civilian, huh? Thought I was Lena Luthor? At least, that always seemed to be your excuse before.” she teased, eyeing the woman before her.

Supergirl shrugged and bowed her head in a familiar manner, allowing a smile to play on her lips despite the facade she was trying to portray, “Guess that’s why I’m back here.” 

“Can’t stay away.” Lena concluded, causing a blush to appear on Supergirl’s face. She smirked at her ability to fluster the girl of steel.

“No, I can’t.” she answered, locking blue eyes to green for a fraction of a second too long to be professional. “See you in a bit.” she concluded before she was gone with a gush of wind.

Lena smiled to herself as she pushed back through the doors to her office. She had to get Sam out of there before her assistant showed up at promptly eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me  
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	3. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this was longer than I expected

Lena managed to wake Sam and scoot her out the office door before Eve showed up to work. Sam didn’t seem to care as much about getting caught as she kept stealing kisses that Lena couldn’t deny. She was pretty sure the pair would have gone for a quick morning round had Lena not been distracted by the beckoning of a certain superhero in the back of her mind. “I’ve got so much to do today.” Lena explained with a smile as Sam peppered kisses around her lips.

Sam nodded, “You always do.” she concluded with one last kiss to Lena’s lips. “See you tonight?” she questioned.

Lena nodded, “That’s the plan.” she agreed, letting Sam’s hand fall from her own as she slipped quietly out the door. Lena decided that if she was going to the DEO for the day she might as well swing by her place and freshen up a bit. After all, Supergirl did say ‘at your earliest convenience’, so it must not be too urgent.

Lena left a note on Eve’s desk informing her she would be out for the day. She asked for her to reschedule her meetings for the day and she would handle any emails. Before anyone showed up to see Lena in a sweatshirt and shorts she slipped out the back door of the building and into her car where her driver was waiting for her.

At home, after she showered, she put on a cup of coffee while getting dressed. She slipped into a form fitting green dress, which complimented her eyes quite perfectly, and some black heels. She decided to let her hair rest for the day since she would not be in her CEO role at the DEO. She let it hang loose around her shoulders, running a flat iron through it to take care of any frizz.

On her way out the door she filled one of her to go mugs with the coffee, no cream or sugar, and headed toward the DEO. She always had her driver drop her off at the front of the building, but she made her way to the back entrance. 

It was always a trip to get into the DEO, seeing as it was supposed to be a secret operation of course. Sometimes she was jealous of Supergirl’s ability to just fly onto the balcony. Lena, on the other hand, had to climb the fights of stairs to get to the secret offices.

Once she reached the floor she was looking for the officer standing guard gave her a nod. They must have been tipped off to expect her. Lena strode forward into the main lobby of the DEO. “Good morning, Miss. Luthor. Nice to finally see you back with us.” Brainy piped up upon noticing Lena’s entrance.

Lena formed a tight smile and a nod. She liked Brainy well enough, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss Winn, wherever he moved to. Brainy seemed to take his position at the DEO and Lena didn’t dare question more as to not overstep. “It has been a while.” she acknowledged, “Almost seemed like you guys didn’t want me around.”

“Well Director Danvers said that we shouldn’t see you anymore due to-” brainy began with a finger in the air.

“Not wanting to put civilian lives in danger.” Alex finished for Brainy. She seemed hurried and quickly pulled a tight lipped smile. “Good morning, Lena. Thank you for coming.”

Lena scrunched her eyebrows at the sudden interjection, but gave a smile anyway. It was hard seeing Alex again after so long. She was sure Kara had told her everything and she was embarrassed to say the least. Nevertheless, she accepted the quick hug from the older Danvers. She missed the comfort of the family she had created. “Nice to see you too, Alex. What seems to be the problem? Supergirl hasn’t shown up on my balcony in months.”

Alex huffed, “It has been tough for her to stay away.” she began, “I decided that civilian help was just too risky. She insisted you were “Lena Luthor” and not just some civilian, but I wanted to keep as many people safe as possible.” Alex shrugged, “Kind of my job.”

Lena nodded, noting the recent promotion for Alex, “I see that, very impressive.” Lena congratulated before her mind bopped back to a previous statement, “I didn’t realize I had such an impact on the Girl of Steel.” she raised her eyebrows in question.

“She’s impressed by you.” Alex concluded, “Anyway, we wouldn’t have come to you if we had another choice.” she began walking toward the computers in the middle of the room, motioning for Lena to follow. “We’re facing some kind of alien who seems to have a pretty harsh effect on Supergirl’s powers.”

“Like Kryptonite?” Lena questioned, scrunching her eyebrows. She had worked with Kryptonite in the past, much to Supergirl’s dismay. But, she knew the effects it had on the hero.

Alex bobbed her head side to side as if weighing the question. “Sort of, yeah. We think if we can design something to block out the radiation from- whatever it is- she can fight this girl and we can figure it out.” she looked to Lena, checking for a reaction.

Lena just nodded, “Seems simple enough.” Alex grinned at the answer and shook her head. “A coworker and I have been working on some things, I am sure she could help me come up with a suit of some sort.”

Alex shook her head, “No, we really don’t want to get anyone else involved in this if we don’t have to. Plus, you will have Brainy to help you.” Alex offered, pleading with Lena not to fight her on this. “I know he’s not Winn, but.” she shrugged, “He’s grown on me. I’m sure he will on you too.”

Lena glanced at the shorter man who seemed to be intently staring at his monitor. “We’ll see about that.” she sighed, glancing back at Alex and pulling a small smile at the girl’s face. She was pleading Lena to stay and help, as if she really had an option anyway. It’s kind of hard to turn down a request from Supergirl and Alex Danvers.

It felt like Lena was back all those months. It was like she and Alex never stopped being friends. Of course, Kara was her best friend and Alex was actually very protective of Kara during the beginnings of their friendship. She always seemed so cold to Lena. But, eventually she came around. Once she did, she and Alex realized that they had much more in common than either one of them realized. They clicked quickly and the pair seemed to meld like sisters. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Lena feigned annoyance which pulled a smile from Alex. “But, where is the girl of the hour anyway? Shouldn’t she be kept safe until she can go out and fight this unknown alien?” Lena questioned.

Alex nodded, “She is on the balcony, pouting about being put on house arrest.” Alex answered, throwing a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the woman.

Lena noticed how she was leaning over the edge, staring down at the city. Not a lot has changed since the last time she had been to the DEO. Supergirl always wanted to be out and about. She always wanted to be saving someone and whenever she got benched Lena could see the actual pain behind her eyes. She contemplated approaching her, but figured the best thing to do for her was get the suit done.

With a final nod to Alex, Lena made her way over to Brainy to begin discussing ideas for the suit.

________________________________________

A few hours had passed. Brainy and Lena had made significant progress on the new suit. They had almost all of the science behind it done, really only needing to put the suit itself together. They had based their material on shielding Supergirl from kryptonite, hoping that whatever the substance was that affected supergirl so much would be shielded by it too.

Brainy stepped out to lunch around noon, explaining that he was meeting up with a new friend. Lena knew from the way he spoke of her that he was interested in being more than friends. She smiled at his charm and bid a goodbye as she decided to work through lunch.

Within 15 minutes of Brainy’s departure, Lena heard the door open once again. “Back so soon?” she questioned over her shoulder, not turning her head to see who had entered.

“I figured you would skip lunch.” she heard a familiar voice beckon behind her. Her stomach dropped as she turned, realizing it wasn’t exactly who she was expecting. But, it sort of was in a way.

“Supergirl.” Lena acknowledged, glancing at the bag in the hero’s hand. It was a Big Belly Burger bag with grease stains at the bottom. The whole interaction seemed so familiar.

“Big Belly Burger?” she questioned, offering the bag up and setting it on the counter. “I was told you don’t eat when you’re working and considering this suit is for me, I would feel guilty if you missed lunch.”

Lena nodded, peeking inside the bag. Sure enough her favorite meal from the restaurant sat inside. “And who told you that?” she quirked a brow, pulling out the salad and placing the accompanying burger in front of the hero.

Supergirl shrugged, peeling open the burger and eating impossibly fast, “Kara.” she deadpanned, not making eye contact. At Lena’s raised brow Supergirl continued, “I was getting coffee with her earlier and mentioned you were working on something for me. She told me when you get busy you don’t eat so she told me what you liked.”

Lena shook her head, of course Kara was thinking of her well being. Kara making sure Lena ate was always a top priority. She smiled at the memory of the times the girl would stop by her office with burgers or donuts or pizza or some other unhealthy food that she knew Lena wouldn’t eat. But, there was always a salad because Kara knew Lena would eat it.

“That was kind of her.” Lena said, taking a bite of the salad and eyeing the hero suspiciously. “How is she doing?” Lena asked before she could stop herself.

Supergirl smiled so warm at the question before bowing her head and reaching for her face, as if to grab something that wasn't there. The action made Lena’s stomach flip. It was not an unfamiliar thing to her and she was pretty sure she just pieced together a puzzle she maybe knew the solution to the whole time.

Supergirl cleared her throat and made to put her hand behind her neck, as if trying to cover her previous action. “She’s uh-” she stuttered, “She’s good.” the hero finished, still not making eye contact.

Lena eyed her, losing all interest in her salad. She sat back in her chair, contemplating her next action. She didn’t know if she was angry, confused, sad or proud. She couldn’t put into words how she was feeling so she decided to dismiss it altogether. “Good, well I should get back to it.” she turned in her seat, refocusing on her work.

She heard the squeak of Supergirl’s boots on the floor as she turned to exit the room. Lena dared a glance over her shoulder just as the blonde seemed to do the same thing. Supergirl pulled a forced smile before ducking out the door. Lena pushed her fingers to her temple and rubbed. She didn’t want to deal with this today. She didn’t want to deal with this ever. She didn’t want to accept something she may have known this whole time.  
_____________________________________________

Brainy returned around one in the afternoon and the pair finished up the final touches on the suit. It was perfect in Lena’s eyes. The one thing that could protect Supergirl from her biggest weakness. She couldn’t wait to see it in action.

As if she wished it, Alex busted through the door with Supergirl in tow. “Is it ready?” she questioned, glancing at the suit then back at Lena and Brainy. “The alien has an entire bank held hostage.”

Supergirl stood strong behind Alex, examining the suit for herself. It was much bulkier than the slim fitting spandex she was used to wearing, but it did sport the usual logo on the front. “It’s ready.” Lena confired before directing her attention to Supergirl who already had her eyes on her. “Go.” she nodded.

With a gust of wind the hero was gone, along with the suit.  
____________________________________________

Lena, Brainy and Alex rushed out to the main lobby of the building to watch the fight. “God, I hope this works.” Alex said under her breath, eyes trained on the screen which held Supergirl’s vitals.

“Me too.” Lena added, suddenly very worried that they missed a step. She couldn’t bear to see Supergirl get hurt due to her lack of ability.

“There is a 96.897% chance of Supergirl successfully apprehending this alien and returning her to us.” Brainy piped up, “I wouldn’t be too worried.”

Lena nodded, that was something to be optimistic about. Though, she is not entirely sure where he seemed to be pulling his statistics from. Alex had mentioned he was very smart but neglected to tell her anything passed that, claiming it as a need to know basis.

Brainy hacked into the security cameras at the bank and the trio watched as Supergirl worked to talk down the alien. Lena knew it wouldn’t work, but Supergirl wouldn’t be her if she didn’t at least try. When the alien moved to harm a petite woman hiding under a table, Supergirl sprung into action. She was landing punches left and right. Things were looking up for her.

Then, as if finding one moment of weakness, the alien snuck in a hard punch which sent Supergirl flying back against the solid brick wall of the bank. Lena clenched her fists and scrunched up her face. She swore she could see a hint of purple in the hero’s veins, similar to the green that accompanied her from kryptonite.

After a few blows back and forth, Supergirl seemed to come out on top. She slapped the power dampening bracelet on the alien before fleeing the scene, alien in tow. A few moments later she landed on the balcony where agents were waiting to take the villain back to the holding chambers.

Alex was the first to Supergirl, holding her by the arm as the hero struggled to catch her breath. Lena had only ever seen the effect from the kryptonite and decided there was only one way to help her. “Get her to the sun lamps.” she piped up and Alex nodded, leading the way.

Lena followed and watched as Alex, with the help of a couple agents, lifted Supergirl onto the table. She looked so tired and beat down. Lena couldn’t help but wonder if there was more she could do. She felt guilty. Alex managed to strip off the hard suit to reveal the spandex one underneath. Once she was free, Supergirl fell asleep in minutes.  
_____________________________________________

“Lena?” she heard her name being called in a quiet voice. Once again she could not deny the similarity to her previous best friend. The soft voice was not one she was used to hearing from the hero. It was one she remembers from long nights of confessions and tears. 

“I’m here.” she replied, rising from the chair she had been sitting in. She didn’t want to leave Supergirl until she knew she was okay. It was late. “Are you okay?”

Supergirl nodded, reaching for Lena with a hand. Lena scooped it up and stroked the back of her hand with a thumb. “I’m fine, just a bit bruised up.” she smirked, trying a laugh.

“I’m sorry.” Lena offered.

“For what?” the hero searched Lena’s eyes.

“I thought it would work.” Lena shrugged, exhaling.

“It did.” Supergirl confirmed which earned her a skeptical look from Lena. “Before, I couldn’t even get within a five mile radius of that woman. But with your suit, I was able to do so much more.” she tried squeezing Lena’s hand, but it was weak. “You saved those people.”

Lena scoffed, feeling her eyes beginning to heat up. “Please, you’re the one who went out and kicked ass.”

Supergirl shrugged, “Behind every great superhero is a great woman.” she smiled causing Lena to blush. When Supergirl began closing her eyes again, Lena decided it was time she leave her be.

As she exited the building she decided to check her phone for the first time since mid-afternoon. Immediately after doing so she realized it was probably a mistake. She was met with dozens of emails and missed calls. But, only one missed text.

3:37am Sam: Can I assume something more interesting is holding your attention tonight?

Lena glanced at the time at the top of her phone; 4:08 am. She didn’t realize how long she had sat in the lab with Supergirl. She just wanted to ensure she was okay. Her being hurt was partly Lena’s fault as is.

She quickly typed back a response before calling her driver, whom she realized she should probably give a raise due to his availability at all hours of the night.

4:09am Lena: Had to help a friend. Get some sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. xx

_________________________________________

Lena went about her morning as usual, but in the back of her mind she couldn’t stop worrying about Supergirl- or more namely since she was starting to come to terms with it- Kara.

She tried to push the thought away throughout the morning but by the time lunch rolled around she couldn’t help herself. She pulled out her phone and was typing a text before she could stop herself.

12:43pm Lena: Lunch?

It was simple text but it was all Lena could think of asking without delving into something she didn’t want to speak of over text. She just wanted to make sure Kara was okay.

When she didn’t get a quick answer, Lena began second guessing her decision. But, just as she was putting her phone away to get back to work her phone chimed.

12:54pm Kara: On my way.

Lena felt herself smile at the text. It had been a while since Kara ate lunch at her office. It used to be such a normal occurence that she didn’t even have to check in with Eve on her way in. But now, it has been months and Lena was suddenly unsure where she was going to begin conversation.

Not even ten minutes later Kara came striding into Lena’s office with a box of pizza in hand and a bag which Lena could only assume held a salad perched atop. She set the food down at the coffee table and approached Lena’s desk with much less confidence. “Hey.” she tried in a small voice, hand immediately finding her glasses.

Lena smiled softly at the mannerism and rose from her chair to approach Kara. She was glad to see the blonde up and moving, seemingly completely healthy. “Hey.” Lena answered simply. She took a tentative step toward Kara, checking her response.

Kara stepped closer too, “Is it okay if I hug you?” she asked.

Lena’s grin grew a little wider. It was a very Kara thing of her to ask, “Of course.” she answered.

Before she even got the full answer out Kara was wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling tight. Lena’s arms reflexively wrapped around Kara’s neck as she fell into the embrace. The pair had shared many hugs in the past, but none of them seemed to compare to the weight of this one. “I miss you.” Kara whispered.

Lena took a breath and pulled Kara impossibly closer. “I miss you too.” she managed to squeeze out. She was unsure if the words actually left her lips but judging from the small laugh that escaped Kara’s lips, she assumed she heard it either way.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Lena dared in a whisper. She felt Kara’s grip loosen a bit as she pulled back to look Lena in the eye. She scrunched her eyebrows together a bit as she studied Lena’s features.

Lena smiled softly and let her arms fall until her hands were cupping Kara’s cheeks. She let her fingertips rest on the sides of Kara’s glasses. “Lena.” Kara breathed out in realization, eyes jerking between Lena’s with a look of concern.

“May I?” Lena asked, not wanting to strip Kara of her glasses without permission. She had hidden this secret from Lena for long enough, so she is sure there must be good reason.

“Do you have to?” Kara managed, tears starting to form in her eyes but her expression unreadable.

“I’m a scientist.” Lena supplied and chuckled lightly at Kara’s confused look. “I like to prove my hypothesis when I can.”

Kara smiled softly and nodded, closing her eyes as if that were going to protect her. Lena pulled the glasses off slowly, exposing Kara for who she really was. She knew what she was expecting but her breath caught in her throat at the sight anyway.

Kara slowly blinked her eyes open, a look of concern etched on her face as she looked for a reaction, “How long?” she asked.

Lena shrugged, looking down at the glasses in her hands. “I think I’ve always had an inkling.” she rose her head to make eye contact once again. “Plus, you two have such similar mannerisms.” she pointed out, gesturing to the glasses.

Kara smiled a bit more, bowing her head and reaching up to her face before she caught herself. Lena met Kara’s glance with a knowing smirk as Kara laughed a bit. “I see.”

The pair sat in a comfortable silence. Lena taking in what she had always known to be true while Kara allowed her to. Lena decided that there wasn’t much left to be said after she heard Kara’s stomach growl. “Let’s eat.” Lena concluded, handing Kara back her glasses.

Kara slipped them back into place and paced over to the pizza with Lena just behind her. They pulled out their respective foods and made small talk through the meal.

Just as Lena was preparing to clean up and settle back into working mode, Kara spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

Lena scrunched her eyebrows together and placed a hand on Kara’s knee. “Don’t be. I understand.”

Kara shook her head, “No, not for this.” she tried, but corrected herself quickly. “I mean I am sorry for this, I did want to tell you. But, I’m sorry for lying to you before.” Lena cocked her head to the side, unsure of what exactly Kara was referring to. “When I said I didn’t feel the same.” she added, quieter this time.

Lena’s mouth went dry as she realized what Kara was referring to. She didn’t know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if beginning a thought and starting over. “You felt the same?” she questioned, unsure if she was even hearing it right.

Kara shrugged, looking Lena in the eye as her tears began to form. “I guess I did.”

Lena’s brows scrunched at that as she pulled herself a bit further from Kara to collect her thoughts, “What do you mean, “I guess”, Kara?” she could feel herself getting angry. But, it was only because she was confused and hurt.

“When I saw you the other day,” she began, gesturing to the balcony, “With that woman.”

Lena interrupted, “Sam.”

Kara visibly winced at the sound of the name. “Right.” she added, pulling her eyes from Lena, “When you told me how you felt, it caught me off guard.” she admitted, “I didn’t think I liked women. I mean, I’ve been with James and Mike..” she trailed off.

“Because those worked out so well.” Lena commented, rolling her eyes.

Kara shrugged, “I just always thought it was me.”

Lena softened at the comment, “Kara,” she reached out, scooping Kara’s hand in her own, searching for eye contact. “It was never you. You’re perfect just as you are. You are sweet, gentle, kind, patient and not to mention funny.” Lena smiled when Kara’s eyes caught hers with a small smile tugging at her lips.

“I-” she stuttered, taking a breath. “I think I may like women.” she stated as proudly as she could. Lena could not believe how hard it was for her considering the pride of her alter ego. “I think I may like you, especially.” she shrugged, tears still brimming in her eyes despite her smile.

Lena’s happy smile turned to a sad one as she thought of Sam. “I am so proud of you.” she stated, reaching to cup Kara’s face to which Kara leaned into. “But,” she began and she watched Kara’s happy smile turn to a sad one as well with a knowing nod.

“But, Sam.” Kara finished.

Lena nodded, wishing with every fiber of her being that Kara had come to this conclusion sooner. But, she couldn’t do that to Sam. They weren’t official or anything but she at least owed her an explanation and a conversation. If things continued to be just as they are with Sam, she’s not sure she wanted to pursue it. She cares for her deeply but not in the same way her heart aches for Kara.

With a final hug, Kara started toward the door but not before turning back with the sad smile still present on her face. “I’ll fight if you want me to, I’m pretty good at that.” Lena chuckled, tears brimming in her eyes. “Or I can wait. I can wait forever if I have to.”

With that, Kara exited. Lena sat in her spot on the couch, leaning back into her chair. She decided that staying at work would not be productive for anyone and she had a decision to make. Though, she’s pretty sure her heart has already made one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me, possibly a sequel?
> 
> come yell at me  
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


	4. The Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay I guess I should have given a bit more fluff at the end, so here it is.
> 
> Please don't be mad anymore I love you all thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic <3

“Hey,” Lena heard Sam greet as she walked into the lab late that night. It was about 3:45 am. She was actually contemplating coming. She didn’t want to face what she knew the night would bring but she owed Sam something. “I was beginning to think you found a new hobby.” she winked.

Lena smiled and approached where Sam was working on a new project. “Started something without me?” she questioned, picking up a part of the project and looking to Sam.

“Can’t wait around forever.” she shrugged and the conclusion hit Lena in a way Sam wasn’t even aware of. She couldn’t leave Kara waiting forever, not when she knew exactly what she wanted. “Plus, I knew you would add your own touches either way.” she grinned, standing and pulling Lena close.

Lena chuckled lightly, “Yeah, well. Nothing is perfect.” she commented, allowing herself to be pulled in. But, when Sam leaned in for a kiss Lena bowed her head away. 

Sam scrunched up her eyebrows and pulled back a bit, still holding Lena in her arms. “Lena?” she questioned.

The sound in Sam’s voice, the hurt, it killed Lena. She really did care about Sam, she was her best friend in the moment, after all. She came to love her actually, but not in the way she loved Kara- loves Kara. “I’m sorry.” she responded quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey,” Sam tried, pulling Lena’s face up by the chin. “We don’t do that, don’t apologize. Just tell me what’s up.” she tried causally with a reassuring smile.

Lena’s eyes flickered to Sam’s brown ones, a sad smile pulling on her lips in response. She nodded, deciding that she and Sam have always been honest with each other. “When I was gone last night,” she began, eyes starting to water. “I met up with an old friend.”

Sam eyed Lena, studying her. “Just a friend?” she questioned. She didn’t seem angry or hurt, just curious.

Lena shrugged, “Sort of.” she admitted, taking a breath. “We really never were more than friends.”

Sam nodded, understanding the feeling. “But not because you didn’t want to be.” she finished, catching Lena’s eye. “I understand all too well.”

Lena’s heart broke at the comment. She never meant to lead Sam on, but when she came to her. When she kissed her. She was still recovering from her heartbreak. She didn’t realize she was using Sam as a band-aid until Kara came back to her. The feelings she has for Sam have never even come close to comparing to the ones she has for Kara. “I’m sorry.” she tried again, squeezing Sam in her arms.

Sam’s eyes were brimming with tears. “Don’t be, Lena. You can’t force love.” she whispered. Lena could tell it was hurting her. “But, if you’re trying to tell me what I think you’re trying to tell me, then you need to take your second chance.”

Lena pulled Sam in for a tight hug. She heard the girl sniffle and hugged her tighter. She never wanted to lose Sam. She never wanted her to do to Lena what she did to Kara, though she would understand if she did. “Please don’t hate me.” she whispered.

Sam laughed lightly at the comment, “I could never hate you, Lena.” she pulled back, cupping her cheek with a hand. “I’ll always be here.” she shrugged, causing Lena to smile. “And if things work out, I will be so happy for you. But, if they don’t I’ll keep the bed warm.” she winked.

Lena laughed at the comment, pulling Sam in for a final hug. “I think maybe I should go.” Lena finally determined.

Sam nodded, “Go get your girl. But, make her work for it. No one turns Lena Luthor down and gets away with it.” she gestured with a raised finger and a smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes in a playful manner. “I’ll see you tomorrow, lunch?” she asked.

Sam widened her eyes, “In public? Lena, you rebel. Aren’t you afraid people will think I’m your favorite?” she wiggled her eyebrows.

Lena smiled, “Well, you are. You’re my best friend and honestly I don’t care who knows it.” she admits with a shrug, “So is that a yes?”

Sam nods, “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lena.”

With that Lena exits. It is nearly 4 am, but if she didn’t go to Kara now she’s not sure she will ever have the heart to do it again.

_____________________________________________________________________

It took Kara a few knocks to pull herself out of bed and answer the door. She used her x-ray vision on the way there to determine if she needed to pull on her glasses and do up her hair. When she saw Lena standing behind it, looking anxious, she nearly did until she recalled the earlier events. 

She rushed over to the door, a little more awake than she usually would be at 4 am, and pulled it open. “Lena, what happened, are you o-”

Lena cuts her off with the wave of a hand. “Kara, I’m fine. I realize it’s a bit late but I really didn’t want this to wait. May I?” she questioned gesturing to the apartment.

Kara nodded and stepped aside quickly, “Absolutely, come in.” she closed the door behind Lena and took her coat, laying it on the counter in the kitchen.

Kara led Lena over to the couch where she took a seat and began playing with her fingers, a nervous habit she had developed when she was a kid. “So, I spoke to Sam tonight.” Lena began, catching Kara’s attention.

Kara just looked on intensely, listening to every word that dropped from Lena’s lips but not wanting to interrupt. She reached out for Lena’s hand which Lena took immediately and squeezed, allowing her to continue.

“I thought maybe her and I could continue on as we were, but when I saw her all I could think of was you.” she shrugged, eyes trained on their intertwined hands. “I felt that I couldn’t lead her on any longer, not when I know what real love feels like.” Kara’s eyes began to water as she watched Lena speak. She didn’t know what to say to her. Lena finally raised her head to meet green eyes to blue, “Because no matter how much I wanted to push you away for hurting me, I can’t fight the fact that-” Lena began blinking away the tears while taking a deep breath.

“I love you, too.” Kara finished for her. Lena was not expecting the admission. She wasn’t even expecting Kara to say it back so when she did Lena gave her a confused look. “I think I may have known it all along.” she shrugged, trying to pull a tight smile. “Maybe that’s why I was so desperate for us to go back to completely normal friends after that night. I was just delaying the inevitable apparently.”

Lena felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes as she smiled. She never thought that anyone would love her. She never thought she deserved such happiness. Now, not only does someone love her but it’s someone she loves with her whole heart. The box was open once again and the lid was flying off.

Lena leaned forward to cup Kara’s cheek and Kara leaned into it, bringing her own hand up to meet it. Lena began leaning forward and Kara met her halfway. Lena was the one to close the final inches between the two, capturing Kara’s lips in a gentle and slow kiss. Kissing Kara was everything she had ever hoped it would be and more. It was so much more emotional than any kiss Lena ever shared with Sam. She finally understood the fireworks people talked about.

When they pulled back Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, “This is going to be tough, you know.” she admitted, looking into Lena’s eyes as the fluttered open. “I am constantly rushing head first into danger and my sister says I don’t always make the best decisions.”

Lena nodded, realizing that if Alex was protective of Kara as a human she must be extremely worried when she is out fighting god knows who- or what. She’s surprised the woman hasn’t had an aneurysm by now. “And I’m sure it’s always with good intention.” she says as Kara shrugs with a small smile, “But, you’re worth worrying about. Plus, I’ll always be here for you to come back to.” she admitted, grabbing one of Kara’s hands in her own. “And you will always come back to me.”

Kara smiled even wider, leaning in to close the distance with a small kiss. “Always.” she whispered against Lena’s lips before she deepened it, sending Lena’s mind into overdrive. She could feel all of the boxes beginning to open. All of the armour she had built up began to slip away. She could feel herself opening up to Kara and she had never felt so light in her entire life. She was finally understanding what it could feel like to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me (or don't please)  
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. I post on there about fics I am writing and when I will be posting. I also take prompts which apparently I turn into whole ass fics sometimes. Either way drop some stuff in my inbox if you want, or don't. Either way I love your face k thanks bye <3


End file.
